Cotton Candy and Carousels
by alwaysbeguyslikepotter
Summary: AU!Klaine Theme Park Meeting- Blaine and the Warblers are off to Cedar Point for senior ditch day. When Blaine's sister gets into a tight spot, Blaine offers to take her son along with them. Little does Blaine know how much trouble the boy will cause.


**Summary: AU!Klaine Theme Park Meeting- Blaine and the Warblers are off to Cedar Point for senior ditch day. When Blaine's sister gets into a tight spot, Blaine offers to take her son along with them. Little does Blaine know how much trouble the boy will cause.**

**Note: I know that for senior ditch day the Glee kids supposedly went to Six Flags. But that doesn't make any sense. Here is a map of all of the six flags parks nationwide: .com . Which park did they go to? It's a 5 hour drive from Lima to Chicago, which the closest park to them. Why on earth would they drive five hours when Cedar Point Theme Park is less than an hour away? As a native Ohioan, I am offended. So, unlike Ryan Murphy, I did my research and set this story is a logical location. Okay, enjoy! **

"Are you sure you're up for this, Blaine?" the Warbler's older sister asked him, holding her four year old son to her chest.

"Mama, I wanna go!" Logan protested.

"Come on, Ellie, he'll have so much fun and it's not like you really have a choice. You can't just skip the conference," Blaine tried to persuade her.

Weeks ago, when Blaine asked Ellie if he could borrow her van to take the Warblers to Cedar Point for senior ditch day, Ellie had promised him that he could take his favorite (and only) nephew along as well. Ellie had to go to a conference for work and Blaine had argued that Logan would have much more fun at Cedar Point than trapped at the house with some babysitter. But even now, as Logan sat lathered in sunscreen with his monkey shaped backpack at his side, Ellie was having reservations.

"I know, but I'm just concerned about sending him out with all of you and your Warbler friends to a theme park. It's crowed. He could get lost."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Blaine tried again.

"Wanna go!" Logan screamed, struggling to get out of his mother's grip. "Wanna go with Uncle Blaine!"

"See, he wants to go," Blaine pointed out. "He'll be fine, I promise."

"Blaine, I'm not so sure about this-"

"MAMA!" Logan screamed. "Let me go!"

"Okay," Ellie sighed, giving up. "But just be very, very careful."

"Yes! Come on, Logan," Blaine said, plucking his nephew out of his sister's arms.

"Remember to put sunscreen on him," Ellie called as the twosome headed out the door. "And make sure he drinks plenty of water and keep him in you sight at all times and-"

"Ellie," Blaine interrupted from where he and Logan were waiting in the doorway. "Relax. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know, I just-"

"Fine," Blaine repeated. "Now say goodbye to Mama, Logan."

"Bye, Mama!" Logan called with a wave.

Ellie laughed. "Goodbye, my darlings. Have fun."

* * *

About two hours later, Ellie's van, full of six Warblers and one very excited toddler, was pulling into the parking garage at Cedar Point. The park was incredibly crowded for a Spring Tuesday morning. The hoards of teenagers made Blaine think that the Warblers weren't the only senior class skipping today. Well, Blaine wasn't exactly a senior, but if you thought that slight technicality was going to stop him from spending the day with his friends at a theme park, you were kidding yourself. Besides, tons of Juniors take advantage of Senior Skip Day.

Jeff pulled his van up next to Blaine's and the combined Warblers scrambled to get their things together. Trent, who had grown quite attached to Logan throughout the car ride, got the four year old out of his car seat and lifted him onto his shoulders. Blaine went through his bag, making sure that all the discount theme park tickets his father had promised them were accounted for.

The boys maneuvered through the parking garage along with the swarms of tourists. They went through the first round of turnstiles and were met with a long corridor filled with moving walkways. The Warblers crowded onto the walkway moving toward the entrance to the park. Adjacent to them, the walkway returning to the parking garage was abandon, due to the lack of patrons leaving the park at such an early hour.

Assuming Logan was still with Trent, Blaine didn't see the toddler making for the empty reverse walkway until it was too late and there were 500 people separating him from his nephew.

"Logan, stop!" Blaine shouted, struggling against the crowd, but Logan was too far to hear him.

Luckily, Blaine wasn't the only one that noticed the misguided toddler. A boy, about Blaine's age, with perfected coiffed hair, wearing an adorable vest over a black and white striped shirt, grabbed Logan in the nick of time.

"Careful, buddy," he said to the toddler. "That's the wrong way."

"Oh," Logan answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the boy laughed as Blaine rushed over.

"I am so sorry," Blaine panted.

"He's yours then?" the boy asked, handing Logan over.

"Yes, well no, I mean, he's with me, but he's my sisters. I'm just watching him. Though obviously I'm not doing a very good job," Blaine answered.

"No harm, no foul," the boy replied and Blaine smiled.

"Kurt!" a familiar looking short girl with severe bangs called impatiently from the walkway entrance. "If you don't hurry up the line for the Blue Streak is going to be three thousand people long."

"I better go," the boy stated. "It was nice to meet you, uh-"

"Blaine," Blaine filled in for him.

"Kurt," the boy replied with a smile. "Keep an eye on him," he added, gesturing to Logan before skipping away.

"Bye!" Logan called. "He seems nice," Logan stated to Blaine.

"Yeah, he does," Blaine answered, watching Kurt as he drifted further down the walkway.

"Blaine!" Jeff shouted from somewhere that sounded very far away. "Let's go."

Snapping out of it, Blaine ran after his friends, making sure Logan was in tow this time.

* * *

"Come on, Kurt. You rode the Blue Streak with us," Mercedes tried to persuade him.

"Yes and that was not nearly this high," Kurt said looking up at the Wind Seeker. It was one of those swing rides, with a twist. The tag line on the sign in front of the ride read: _Just grab a seat on Wind Seeker and it'll take you 301 feet into the sky with NOTHING below your chair but air!_ 301 FEET. If Mercedes thought that he was getting any closer to that ride, she was crazy.

"Kurt," Rachel said, "if you do not come on this ride with us then you going to have to wait here all by yourself for," she glanced at the wait time displayed on the sign, "twenty minutes," she concluded.

"So be it," Kurt countered, taking a seat on a bench next to the ride. There was no way he was getting on that.

"Ugh, you are being so difficult!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Says the queen of difficult," Kurt snapped back.

"Fine," she said. "Be that way."

"I will," Kurt responded as Rachel stormed into the line for Wind Seeker.

"If you want me to wait here with you, I will," Mercedes told him.

"No, you all want to ride it. I'll just wait here. No big deal," Kurt assured her.

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure," Kurt interrupted.

"Okay," Mercedes answered wearily, joining the others in the line.

Kurt walked off to get some cotton candy. If he was going to be left alone for an extended period of time he at least wanted something delicious to indulge in.

* * *

"That's so not fair," Blaine retaliated at Nick's suggestion that Blaine watch Logan while the others went on the Wind Seeker. "I've already watched him."

"But he's your nephew and I am going on that ride, Anderson," Nick told him.

"Alright, fine, I'll go ride the carousel again," Blaine said dejectedly.

"And you'll like it too," Nick joked as the Warblers lined up to swing above the park.

Blaine sighed. "Who's idea was it to bring you anyway?" Blaine asked the toddler, grabbing his hand and walking toward the Merry-Go-Round.

"Yours!" Logan exclaimed.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Ooh, cotton candy!" Logan exclaimed, spotting the sweets kiosk as they passed it.

"Oh no," Blaine said. "The last thing you need is more sugar."

"Pleaseeeee," Logan begged. "Pretty please. We can share. Sharing is caring," he said, repeating his preschool mantra.

"No," Blaine said, but it was clear he was going to lose this battle.

"Please, Uncle Blaine. We can get a small pack. A super small pack and I won't ask for anything else for the entire trip. Nothing!" Logan assured his uncle.

"Oh, alright," Blaine caved. "But it's going to be a super small pack and you have to share."

"Cross my heart," the four year old promised, tugging Blaine over to the kiosk and right into… Kurt.

"Oh, sorry, hi," Blaine stammered.

"Hey," Kurt said, recognition flashing in his eyes. "Blaine, right?"

"Yeah, Kurt," he repeated, proving to Kurt that he could remember things for a minimal time span as well. Though Kurt's name was not something he would have readily forgotten. "Where are all your friends?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh they went on the Wind Seeker, but I don't really do heights, so I'm just killing time," Kurt answered.

"Funny, that's what the Warblers are on too. I just got stuck watching the kid."

"The Warblers!" Kurt exclaimed. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're their lead singer. You beat us last year at Regionals with Raise Your Glass and another sappy Top 40 Hit."

"Misery," Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That was the other sappy Top 40 Hit. It was Misery by Maroon 5," Blaine informed him.

"Right," Kurt said.

"Yeah, you're a New Directions kid, from McKinley, right?" Blaine said. "We might have beat you last year, but you creamed us this year. Your lead singer, the short brunette, killed Here's To Us."

"Rachel? Yeah, she's great. I have no clue where we'd be without her," Kurt answered.

"Well she's quite an asset, especially with Nationals coming up. It's your first Nationals, right? You must be so excited!"

"Yeah, it's the first one since 1970 something. It's going to be great," Kurt answered. "But I'm super jealous that you guys got to go to New York last year."

"Yeah, we may or may not have had breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Are you kidding, Audrey Hepburn is a goddess!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, I love her," Blaine answered. "I could never pick a favorite of her movies. Well, maybe I could pick Breakfast at Tiffany's, but everything else is a close second. I adore Love in the Afternoon."

"Roman Holiday is probably my favorite-favorite," Kurt said. "But Tiffany's is beautiful too."

"Well anything she does is beautiful, this is Audrey Hepburn we're talking about," Blaine contended and Kurt smiled, but the smile quickly faded.

"Didn't you have a small child with you when we began this conversation," Kurt said.

Blaine looked down. "Shit." Logan was nowhere to be found. "Ellie is going to kill me!"

"Is that your sister?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but she'll probably disown me if I come back from Cedar Point without her kid!" Blaine exclaimed, frantically scanning the area. Logan couldn't have gotten far; his legs were incredibly tiny.

"Here, I'll help you find him," Kurt said, abandoning his place in the cotton candy line. "What's his name?"

"Logan," Blaine told him, panicking slightly.

"Here, I'll go this way and you go that way. We'll cover more ground if we split up," Kurt said, pointing to the spots they should each search. Blaine was glad that one of them had the ability to keep calm in a crisis. They went their separate ways, promising to meet back at the cotton candy cart in 10 minutes.

* * *

"Logan!" Kurt called, scanning the crowds from the lead Warblers' nephew. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" No luck. "Excuse me," Kurt asked some bystanders. "Have you seen a small boy with a monkey backpack wandering around here?" The bystanders shook their heads and walked away. "Some help you are," Kurt muttered under his breath. "Logan!" he called again, slightly louder this time. "Where are you?"

That's when he saw it: a monkey backpack bobbing next to a red balloon. "Logan," he said, approaching the young boy. "Your uncle has been looking everywhere for you."

"Hi Kurt!" the toddler said, oblivious to the danger he'd just put himself into. "That clown gave me a balloon!"

"Yes, and it's a very nice balloon," Kurt said, "but you just can't go wandering off like that, you could get lost."

"But I knew where you and Uncle Blaine were," Logan pouted. "You were by the cotton candy machine."

"You still should have asked before you left," Kurt scolded.

"Okay," Logan said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said, taking the toddler's hand and leading him back towards the cotton candy kiosk. "Now let's go find your Uncle Blaine."

"Ya know," Logan jabbered, "I bet Uncle Blaine is happy he ran into you again."

"Really?" Kurt asked, only half listening.

"Yeah," Logan said. "I think he likes you."

"Do you now?" Kurt said with a smile, kind of hoping it was true. The Warbler was very good looking, but probably taken. The good looking ones are _always_ taken.

"Mmhm, Mama says Uncle Blaine is single and sad," Logan chirped.

Kurt laughed at the tone Logan used. "I'm sure that isn't true."

"I don't know, do you like birds?" Logan asked abruptly.

"I do," Kurt said, thoroughly amused by Logan's toddler talk.

"One time Uncle Blaine had a bird, but it was just for school then he gave it away and it died and the moral of the story is to not count your chickens before they hatch," Logan said triumphantly.

"Who told you that?" Kurt asked.

"Mother Goose," Logan replied and Kurt laughed again.

Kurt spotted a gelled head from amidst the crowd and called out, "Blaine!" The Warbler turned and ran toward them.

"Logan, oh my god, are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me. Never!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Blaine," Logan said sadly.

"It's okay, buddy," Blaine said, softening at the child's sad look. "You just scared me. A lot."

"I won't do it again, cross my heart," Logan promised and Blaine smiled.

"Good," Blaine said. He turned to Kurt, "Thank you so much. How about I treat us all to cotton candy as a reward for our little adventure?"

Kurt chuckled. "That'd be great."

* * *

It was a good thing Kurt was there to help them with the cotton candy because it didn't come in "super small" sizes. Your options were either large or jumbo. Since jumbo was about a tall as Logan was, they settled on a large bag then returned to the bench next to Wind Seeker. While making sure to keep an eye on Logan and working their way through the cotton candy, they continued sharing their mutual enthusiasm toward Audrey Hepburn, Breakfast at Tiffany's, it's recent Broadway release, Broadway, Wicked, Liza Minnelli, Cabaret, show choir, and musical preferences (theirs proved to be strikingly similar, despite Blaine's Top 40s fetish). Logan showed no restraint chiming in with his opinions, oblivious to their relevance.

Blaine was amazed by all he and Kurt had in common. He wondered of Kurt noticed their coincidental amount of similarities as well. Blaine tried to push the thought out of his head. The last time he had made the assumption that someone liked him he'd ended up making a complete fool out of himself at the Gap, resulting in getting the boy fired and never seeing him again. There was something between him and Kurt that hadn't existed between him and Jeremiah. Last minute, Ellie had bailed on seeing Rent with Blaine at the Shadowbox due to conflicts with work. Blaine wondered if Kurt would want to go with him instead.

Just as he was thinking this, Kurt asked, "But you love Rent, right?"

How convenient.

"Are you kidding, totally!" Blaine enthused. "Actually I-"

"Rent is when you live in a house that you're borrowing," Logan interrupted.

"Yes it is, Logan," Blaine told his nephew.

"One time I borrowed Kevin's Yoda doll when he was on vacation then I lost it and Tinkers chewed its head off and Kevin stopped talking to me," Logan said.

"Tinkers is their dog," Blaine informed Kurt, "and that is a very sad tale of woe, Logan."

"Attention Cedar Point park goers," a voice chimed over the park's speaker system. "Charlie Brown's Funtime Frolic show is about to begin in the Fun-o-tourim. There are still seats available, so get moving!"

Blaine laughed, "I used to be in that show," he told Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yes, there is no lower low than putting on a Charlie Brown costume, dancing around for people you can barely see, and melting due to heat at the same time," Blaine said.

"Now that really is a sad tale of woe," Kurt sympathized.

"Yeah, luckily they moved me up to the Absolute Country show, which wasn't much of an improvement, but at least I didn't have a Charlie Brown shaped watermelon on top of my head," Blaine joked and Kurt laughed.

"I wouldn't really pin you as a theme park performer," Kurt admitted.

"Well performance options are pretty limited in Central Ohio. It's theme parks, community theater, and elves at the mall around Christmas, and believe me, I've done it all."

"I saw Uncle Blaine at the mall as an elf!" Logan added.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Please tell me you took pictures."

"Mama did. She likes to show them to Blaine's friends and laugh," Logan chimed.

"Tell me she doesn't do that," Blaine whined.

"She does," Logan assured him.

Blaine groaned and Kurt laughed. "Okay, subject change," Blaine said, saying the first thing that came to his mind, anything to avoid talking about the elf incident. "You know how Shadowbox is performing Rent this month?" Kurt nodded. "Well, Ellie was going to go see the show with me, but she just got this promotion at work and has been super busy, hence the child, but anyway I have this extra ticket and I haven't been able to find anyone who wants to go with me. Do you want it?" Blaine asked nervously, knowing he was kind of taking a leap by asking this boy that he just met and barely knew to go see a show with him.

"I'd love to," Kurt answered, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Here, put your number in, I'll text you about it," he said, handing the phone to Blaine. Blaine punched in his digits, then took out his own phone and gave it to Kurt. He could have sworn he saw Kurt blush a little.

As they were finishing, the Warblers came off the ride with the New Directions following closely behind.

"You got cotton candy!" Thad gasped, making for Blaine's half finished sugary treats.

"Yes, please, steal my food," Blaine said sarcastically.

"I will," Thad said, grabbing the bag and passing it around to the other Warblers while Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, there you are," the lead New Directions singer chirped (Rachel? Blaine was pretty sure Kurt had called her Rachel at some point.)

"You missed an awesome ride, man," a very, very tall boy with his arm looped around Rachel said. "It was so high."

Kurt laughed. "I regret nothing," he said and Blaine could have sworn he saw Kurt sneak a glance at him.

"Well come on, we're going on Bumper Cars next, no heights involved," Rachel assured him, grabbing Kurt and pulling him off the bench.

"Alright, I'm coming," he told her. "I'll text you later," he said turning to Blaine before being dragged away.

"Bye Kurt!" Logan called.

"Who was that?" Trent asked.

"Uh, one of the New Directions kids," Blaine stammered.

"Blaine, we cannot have you consorting with the enemy," Wes told him.

"I'm not consorting, I just-"

"Wait," Wes said, interrupting him. "You like him."

"I do not!"

"Do so, I can see it in your embarrassed little face," Wes accused.

"Well what if I do?" Blaine asked.

"Then I'd tell you that I expect to be invited to the wedding," Wes teased.

"Naturally," Blaine countered.

"Can I be ring boy at the wedding?" Logan enthused.

"Of course," Blaine assured him. And who knew, maybe he would be.


End file.
